Sigma Muse (elevator)
Sigma Muse (also known as Gen2 Life in Otis Elevator Korea since 2016) is the current machine room less elevator system and one of the three MRL elevator system produced by Sigma Elevator Company/Otis Elevator Korea; the other two being the Solon and EMRL 1000. It is their version of Otis's Gen2. Overview Sigma Muse was launched sometime in the mid 2000s as Muse and was later succeeded by its second generation called Muse NV in 2013. It is very similar to Otis's Gen2. It uses polyurethane coated flat steel belts as the traction ropes, Otis Gen2's hoisting motor and PULSE electronic system (Resistance Based Inspection, RBI) which is a device that monitors the status of the flat steel belts and alerts the technicians if a damage is occurred. Under series of Otis's patents. Sigma Muse is designed for low to mid-rise buildings. It has a capacity from 550 to 2000 kilograms (or 7 to 26 persons) and speed up to 1.75 meter per second. In 2017, They changed to 2.5 meter per second. It also comes with two types of doors; center opening and two speed telescopic side opening, and two types of entrances; single and two entrances. Muse NV elevators are equipped with ReGen drive and elevator car call cancellation as the standard features. The equipment can be produced in either Changwon, South Korea or Otis Electric Elevator in Hangzhou, China (labeled as Gen2-Regen). Specs Sigma Muse *Machine room less traction with gearless permanent magnet synchronous motor *60/90/105 m/min speeds *Capacities: **550-1600 kilograms (or 8-24 persons) for standard code **525-1600 kilograms (or 8-21 persons) for EN code **545-1630 kilograms (or 8-21 persons) for Singapore code **550-1635 kilograms (or 8-23 persons) for Malaysia code *Center opening or two speed telescopic sliding doors *Can have two entrances *Can be equipped with Sigma NeT elevator monitoring system as an optional feature Sigma Muse NV *Machine room less traction with gearless permanent magnet synchronous motor with two brakes and works independently, to achieve the ACOP and UCMP requirements. *ReGen drive *1/1.5/1.75/2/2.5 m/s speeds *525-2000 kilograms (or 7-30 persons for standard code, 7-26 persons for EN code) capacities *Serves up to 24 floors *Center opening or two speed telescopic sliding doors *Can have two entrances *Can be equipped with Sigma NeT elevator monitoring system as an optional feature Notable installations Sigma Muse *Inciti, G-3/F, Kar Shing Building, Yuen Long, New Territories, Hong Kong, China (2006) Sigma Muse NV Indonesia *Baywalk Mall Pluit, Jakarta (2013) *Harco Glodok, Jakarta (2017) *Metropole XXI, Jakarta *Green Pramuka City, Jakarta (2016) *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak, Bali (2013) *The Trans Resort Bali (2013-2014) *Ramada Encore Bali Seminyak, Bali (2014, service elevator only) *Zia Hotel Seminyak, Bali (2015) Other countries *Na Begovoy Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia (2007) *Yuen Chau Kok Complex, Sha Tin, New Territories, Hong Kong, China (2016) *Footbridge across Siu Sai Wan Road near Harmony Road (HF163), Chai Wan, Hong Kong, China (2017-2018)「人人暢道通行」計劃－為東區三座行人天橋加建升降機設施 (Chinese only) (Eastern District Council, HKSAR, PRC) *Footbridge across Island Eastern Corridor near Quarry Bay Park (HF92), Kowloon, Hong Kong, China (2018-2019) *Footbridge across Hong Chong Road and Salisbury Road near Hung Hom Cross Harbour Tunnel (KF3), Kowloon, Hong Kong, China (2019) Galleries General A ton of Sematic and Sigma boxes.jpg|Sigma Muse NV MRL elevator parts container, Sematic door components container, and Otis package, being installed on the footbridge in Hong Kong. Otis Regen Sigma Muse NV.jpg|The Otis ReGen drive installed in the Sigma Muse NV elevator as a standard features. Sigma Muse NV FB.jpg|The car operating panel in the Sigma Muse NV elevator. Videos 元朗嘉城廣場Sigma無機房升降機|Sigma Muse MRL in a shopping centre in Hong Kong, China. Sigma MRL Service Elevators at Courtyard by Marriott Seminyak, Bali (Main)|Sigma Muse NV MRL (latest batch) elevators in Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak, Indonesia (video: IDLift3000) Sigma Muse NV MRL Elevator Controller in Action|Sigma Muse NV MRL (latest batch) elevator controller in action (video: IDLift3000). 葵涌興芳路行人天橋Sigma無機房升降機|Sigma Muse NV MRL in a footbridge in Hong Kong, China. There's almost no appearance difference between Otis Gen2 and Sigma Muse NV. Trivia *On elevators that were additionally installed in a footbridge in Hong Kong, China since 2015, there's almost no appearance difference between Otis Gen2Newly Installed Otis MRL Traction Elevator and Sigma Muse NV旺角橫跨亞皆老街及塘尾道行人天橋SIGMA升降機葵涌興芳路行人天橋Sigma無機房升降機. ** The only two difference are: *** Overloaded indicator is using Dewhurst UL200 Hidden Legend indicator, while Otis's ones combined in the floor indicator. *** If the elevator have two sets of doors, the "The opposite side door will open" message will be played when the elevator moving, while Otis's ones just play the travelling directions message (Sigma moved those to after the floor announcement being played), also supplied by Tonic Electronic Engineering. External links *Sigma Muse Mid-rise MRL **Sigma Muse NV catalog *Otis Gen2 Life (South Korea) overview *Sigma MUSE brochure (archived) Category:Elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Sigma elevator models